


A Lesson in Kissing

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Derek, Kissing, M/M, Random & Short, Stiles is Legal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Drabble Challenges#23: "He's not a good kisser."I don't get prompts from my followers, so I decided to challenge myself to something.This happened.





	A Lesson in Kissing

Derek jumped off his barstool and quickly grabbed Stiles' arm, easing him back into an upright position.

"Would you just sit still for once?" Derek snapped, hesitating before he sat back down, eyes glued to his boyfriend.

Stiles spun on his seat with a big grin. "You know that's impossible."

"Fine. Next time I'm not catching you."

"But Derek!"

Derek rolled his eyes and moved back toward the bar, resting his arms on the wooden surface. Not a second later, a loud thud sounded beside him, long fingers draped over his arm. 

"Can I get-"

"No." Derek shooed the bartender away as Stiles squawked beside him. 

"But I just want-"

"No. You've had enough."

Stiles sighed and slammed his forehead on the bar. Derek rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the TV, a football game silently playing. 

"You here alone?" Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stiles lift his head and turn away from him. "Cutie." Before he could blink, Stiles was kissing some random guy. And not pulling away.

Derek growled, stepped off his barstool and shoved the other guy. Hard. The guy stumbled and fell into a table, snapping it in half from the force of the shove. Derek grabbed Stiles' bicep and pulled him out of the bar, the human stumbling behind him. He led his boyfriend back to the jeep and shoved him against the passenger door.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Stiles seemed to be more coherent, but Derek knew he wasn't, so he just glared. Then understsnding clicked in his eyes. "Oh. The-You saw that? Idiot. He's not a good kisser anyw-"

He didn't get to finish before Derek was attacking his lips with his own, pushing him further against the car. Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles' mouth, eliciting a loud moan from the young man. A smirk spread across his face. He then felt every crevice of Stiles' mouth before he pulled his tongue out, nibbling on Stiles' bottom lip. He pressed his lips hard against his lover's before he finally leaned away, pride blooming in his chest as Stiles stood there, breathless and flushed, eyes closed.

"Yeah. Totally not a good kisser. At all."

Derek chuckled and helped Stiles into the passenger seat. "Let's get you home, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to find me on Tumblr - [Novkat21](https://www.novkat21.tumblr.com)
> 
> Maybe send me a prompt?
> 
> Bye!


End file.
